Fugitive
|season = 6 |number = 1 |epnumber = 111 |prodcode = 601 |image = 601-Searching for Nick.gif |airdate = January 6, 2017 |viewers = 4.49 million‘Hawaii Five-O’ adjusts up, ‘Emerald City’ adjusts down: Friday final ratings |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Aaron Lipstadt |co-stars = Dawn Greenidge as SERT Team Commander Heath Koerschgen as Officer Welsh Other co-stars |objects = Trubel's Machete Treasure of the Knights Templar Adalind's Ring |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2017 = X |premiere = X }} "'}} is the first episode of Season 6, the one hundred and eleventh episode overall, and the Season 6 premiere of Grimm. It first aired on January 6, 2017 on NBC. Press Release CAPT. RENARD ORDERS A SHOOT-TO-KILL MANHUNT ON NICK BURKHARDT - JACQUELINE TOBONI AND DANNY BRUNO GUEST STAR - Following the massacre in Nick's (David Giuntoli) loft, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) is hell bent on eliminating him once and for all. Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Wu (Reggie Lee) head back to the precinct to keep an eye on the Captain and help give the gang the upper hand. Meanwhile, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) grapple with staying in Portland now that their family will be expanding. Elsewhere, Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) suffers the side effects of the mysterious stick's healing power. Claire Coffee also stars. Synopsis Nick and Renard remain in shock after Renard unexpectedly killed Bonaparte. Nick tells Renard that he should probably thank him as he looks at Bonaparte's body. Renard looks around at all the dead Black Claw agents and notices that Nick was shot, yet isn't wounded. He asks how that could happen and Nick tells him he isn't sure. Nick asks Renard why he stopped Bonaparte and Renard tells him he doesn't know either. Renard tosses aside the sword he used to stab Bonaparte and leaves the loft. Down in the tunnels, Monroe and Rosalee head back towards the others to see if anyone found a way out. Before they get too far, they find a hatchet on the ground and go back the way they came to use it on the locked opening. Elsewhere in the tunnels, Wu and Hank discuss leaving Nick. Hank tells Wu he isn't letting Renard get away with this, and Wu replies, "Yeah, that son of a bitch is going down." They hear the sound of rushing water and come across an opening with a grate on it, which Wu unsuccessfully tries to get off. Wu notes that the opening must connect to the storm drains. Monroe uses the hatchet to try and break off the lock of the opening. He is successful and opens the gate. He then climbs up a ladder and opens a door at the top. He looks around and tells Rosalee they can get out that way, so they should go back and tell the others. Before they head back, Rosalee tells him she doesn't want to tell the others that she is pregnant and she talks pessimistically about their chances of getting out of the tunnels alive because they don't know how many people attacked Nick, or if he is even alive, or if the attackers are on their way down to the tunnels to kill them. Monroe confidently tells her they will get out, and they then head back to find the others. Trubel and Eve talk about what to do now that Hadrian's Wall is wiped out in Portland and Meisner is dead. Eve says they can rebuild and regroup. Trubel stands up to go back to Nick because she is tired of waiting, but Eve tells Trubel that she'll go instead. Trubel asks who's talking and Eve tells her, "I am." She woges but quickly falls to her knees and retracts. She tells Trubel, "Something's in the way." Trubel tells her she is feeling stuff and Eve tells her she won't go back. Monroe and Rosalee walk up and say they found a way out. Hank and Wu also walk up, and the group heads back towards the ladder into the loft. They stop when they hear footsteps, so they turn off their lights. They see a flashlight approaching and Trubel swings her machete around the corner, up to Nick's throat. She apologizes and everyone is relieved to see him alive, though Wu sees that Nick has been shot and wonders if he's a ghost. Nick then tells them about what happened. Renard arrives back at the mansion, and he tells Adalind that Bonaparte is dead, that Nick was not killed, and that he also wasn't the one who killed Bonaparte. Renard is reluctant at first to admit to Adalind that he was responsible for killing Bonaparte due to him not exactly being sure what happened. He asks if Diana has been asleep all night, and Adalind asks, "You're gonna blame Diana for this too?" Renard responds, "Well, somebody made me kill Bonaparte, just like somebody killed Rachel. Who else has that kind of power?" Renard starts walking to the door to go see Diana, stating, "I'm not gonna let Diana control our lives." Adalind tells him that he should probably go easy on the discipline, and he reconsiders and closes back her room door. He tells Adalind, "Black Claw's gonna find out about Bonaparte, if they haven't already. And they're gonna go after whoever did it." He gets a fresh shirt and tie from the closet and Adalind asks, "I assume you're not gonna confess?" Renard walks up to her and tells her she should have never fallen in love with Nick because now she's going to regret it. Judge Stancroft is woken up in the middle of the night by Renard, who calls and tells him that he'll be outside his house in five minutes. Adalind goes into Diana's room and sees a doll next to a needle on the foot of her bed. Diana wakes up and Adalind asks her if she was playing with her dolls again tonight, and Diana says she couldn't sleep "because of that man who hurt your neck. He was mean, and I didn't want him to ever hurt you again, Mommy." Everyone goes back up to the loft from the tunnels. Monroe and Rosalee are shocked that Nick was able to take out all the Black Claw agents. Eve walks up to Nick, lifting the bottom of her jacket, and asks him how he healed her. He shows her the stick and tells her he and Monroe found it in the Black Forest. Wu tells her all they know about the stick is that it has some power to heal. Nick asks how she feels now and Eve tells him that something has changed. Monroe tells everyone they should probably figure out what to do with all the bodies and Wu suggests dumping them in the opening that he and Hank found in the tunnels. Eve and Trubel volunteer to go with Monroe and Rosalee to the spice shop to deal with the bodies there. After they leave, Nick, Hank, and Wu start dumping the bodies. Stancroft goes outside and gets into Renard's vehicle, demanding to know why Renard is there. Renard tells him that he needs a lot of search warrants, which angers Stancroft because it's not a situation that Renard needed to wake him up in the middle of the night for. Stancroft says, "I don't care if you are the new mayor. You don't come here in the middle of the night demanding anything." Renard woges, causing Stancroft to woge also. Renard grabs Stancroft and tells him that Bonaparte is dead. They both retract and Renard tells him that Nick killed him. He says he is taking Nick down and Stancroft asks how many warrants he needs. Renard arrives at the precinct and sees the bodies of the two Black Claw cops that Wu killed. He talks with Franco about what happened, and Franco tells him it happened some time around the time that Nick was being transferred to the North Precinct. Renard tells Franco that Nick got free before arriving at the North Precinct and he thinks that Nick had some help. Renard says, "I want him found, and I want him arrested. Put out an APB. Consider him armed and dangerous." Franco tells Renard that he doesn't think Nick would do something like this, but Renard tells him, "If he resists, shoot to kill." Nick climbs out of the tunnel opening into the loft after the last body is dumped. Nick tells Hank and Wu to head back to the precinct to see what they can find, and just before they take the elevator down, Nick's phone buzzes in Wu's pocket. Wu gives Nick the phone telling him he found it on his desk at the precinct. Nick answers Adalind's call and Adalind tells him that she and Kelly need to see him, so Nick tells her he'll come to the mansion as soon as he can since the guards that were there are gone. Monroe, Rosalee, Trubel, and Eve arrive at the spice shop. Eve and Monroe start to pick up the first body, but as Eve grabs the arm of the dead agent, he suddenly grabs her arm and electricity crackles, as Eve's eyes go black. Monroe tries to free her, but he is unsuccessful and Rosalee realizes that Eve is in some sort of trance. In Eve's trance, Eve is feet up, floating in the air, with lightning all around and a water vortex below. She is being held by the dead agent, who has three markings on his face. Rosalee realizes that this is a death grip and goes to find a book for more info. She says it "has to do with the fear of dying and getting stuck in the underworld." And, while looking through a book, she tells Monroe and Trubel, "They believed that if you took a pure soul with you, you could trade your way into eternal afterlife or something." Rosalee finds the info she is looking for and how to stop the death grip. Rosalee grabs Trubel's machete and cuts off the hand of the dead agent. In Eve's trance, the agent falls into the water vortex along with his severed hand, and Eve comes out of her trance. Rosalee tells Eve, "The death grip supposedly trades a pure soul for freedom from hell," but Eve is skeptical about the pure soul part. Trubel suggests, "Maybe this has something to do with the stick. Maybe your soul is not as dark as it used to be. You know, like she got her soul cleaned." When Hank and Wu arrive at the precinct, Wu notices the two bodies of the Black Claw agents he killed being investigated. Hank tells him not to worry because there were no surveillance cameras and even if someone saw him kill the men, they wouldn't have recognized him. Franco walks up and updates them on Nick's case and how Renard's on the warpath. He tells them, "We just put out an APB on him with a shoot-to-kill order. This is going south fast." Hank and Wu walk by Renard's office as they go to sit down, and Hank says they need to warn Nick. In his office, Renard gets a call from someone with Black Claw. Renard updates him on what happened to Bonaparte and says that Nick is responsible. After the call ends, Renard sees blood all over both of his hands and he drops his phone. Franco comes into Renard's office to bring him the search warrants that just came in. Franco holds the warrants out for Renard and Renard looks down at his hands, no longer seeing them covered in blood, so he takes the warrants from Franco. He then tells Franco to get ready to go. Nick arrives at the mansion, and he and Adalind immediately kiss. Adalind admits that she was the one who told Bonaparte where he lives, but Nick isn't upset because he knows she didn't have a choice. Adalind then takes Nick upstairs so he can see Kelly. Nick notices the engagement ring on Adalind's finger, and she tells Nick that Bonaparte put it there, though not by traditional means, adding that there is some kind of curse on it that could still persist even if Bonaparte's dead. Adalind further says that she wants to be with Nick, but he tells her he can't leave until he deals with Renard. Nick gets a call from Hank, who tells him about the APB with the shoot-to-kill order. He tells Nick that Renard is blaming him for what happened at the North Precinct, among other things. Hank tells him to find a place to lay low. Adalind asks him where he will go, but she immediately says he shouldn't tell her. They then begin to make out. Eve and Trubel arrive back at the loft, and Eve thinks about how she got healed. She asks Trubel what she knows about the stick and if Nick always carries it around. Trubel tells her that Nick only got it out to help her and Eve asks where he got it out from. Trubel tells her from the place he keeps it with the cloth wrapped around it. She then takes the cloth out of her pocket, saying she forgot she had it after Nick left it on the bed. Eve takes the cloth from Trubel as Trubel gets a call from Hank to warn her and Eve about the APB because cops will be hitting the loft, so they should get out. Trubel hangs up as sirens approach. Monroe and Rosalee get into bed and Monroe asks Rosalee how she's feeling. She tells him she's tired and he starts talking about how he's happy about the thought of them being parents despite everything that is going on. He then suggests that Portland may not be the safest place to raise a family right now. Rosalee says they shouldn't think about that right now and should just get some sleep. They tell each other that they love the other and as soon as the lights are tuned off, they get a call from Wu about the APB on Nick. Wu warns them that Renard got search warrants, so cops will be searching the shop and their home. Right on cue, there is a pounding at the door as the police arrive. Monroe tries to tell Rosalee to stay in the room, but she refuses. They head downstairs together as the police pound on the door again. As soon as they get to the bottom of the stairs, the door bursts open and multiple officers come in. An officer tells them, "We have a warrant for the arrest of Nicholas Burkhardt and a warrant for the search of the premises." Monroe tries to tell the officer that Nick isn't there and that Rosalee is pregnant, but the officer points his gun at Monroe and warns, "Do not attempt to interfere." SERT officers also search the spice shop for Nick. Trubel and Eve hide in the tunnels while SERT officers search the loft. Eve notices symbols on the cloth, but when she tries to show Trubel, Trubel tells her she doesn't see anything. Eve then realizes she saw the same symbols on the man's face in her death grip trance. Franco updates Renard on the search for Nick, telling him Nick's car hasn't been found yet and his phone is no longer operational. Renard suddenly sees blood around Franco's eyes and nose, and hears Franco say, "You chose the wrong side, Sean," in Meisner's voice. Officer Welsh steps into the doorway and tells Franco and Renard that Nick's car has been found. Renard, shaken by what he just saw and heard with Franco, says to seal off the area around where Nick's car was found and to search every house in a one mile perimeter. Franco starts to protest, but Renard angrily orders them to just do it. Bud arrives at his repair shop and is initially scared when he comes across Nick inside, but he calms down once he realizes it's Nick. Nick tells Bud that he needs a place to hide because he is on the run and that he needs him to make some calls. Wu tells Hank that Nick's car was found, but he doesn't think Nick knows anyone in the area. Bud calls Hank and cryptically lets him know that Nick is at the repair shop. Hank then tells him that he and Wu are on their way. Hank and Wu arrive at the shop, where they meet up with Nick, Bud, Monroe, Rosalee, Trubel, and Eve. Wu, Rosalee, and Monroe tell Nick that it may be best for him to leave Portland for awhile because it isn't safe for him right now. Nick tells Hank and Wu they should go back to the precinct to get back to work like everything is normal. Franco talks with Renard about the search around where Nick's car was found. Renard tells Franco that Nick dumped the car there for them to find. Officer Welsh tells Renard that all the incoming and outgoing calls on Nick's phone have been run. He says, "Besides the ones we've already checked, there's only one other number that has any kind of frequency." Officer Welsh lets Renard know that the number is for a refrigerator repair shop and Renard instantly realizes that it must be Bud's shop, which Officer Welsh confirms. Renard says, "Check his house. Check his repair shop. I want teams at both places. Now!" Franco talks with Renard about where teams are going to as Wu and Hank walk by. Hank asks how they can stop Renard and Wu half jokingly says with a bullet. Renard approaches them and says, "I know you know where Burkhardt is. I will find him, and if either one of you gets in my way, I'm coming for you next." Hank tells him they won't be hard to find and Renard walks away. Hank then gets a call about Rachel's body being found and he tells Wu that he should come with him for this. At Bud's shop, the group talks about transportation for Nick. Trubel asks if there is a way to see which vehicles the police are tracking and Nick says any BOLO should be in the system. He says that even though he can't access it without the police knowing, Wu could still help. Trubel volunteers to call him since no one can track her phone. Eve shows Nick drawings of the symbols she saw on the cloth and the Black Claw agent's face, and she asks if he knows what they mean, but he says he doesn't. Eve then tells Nick she's not sure he should keep carrying the stick around. Hank and Wu go to Rachel's body and Hank tells an officer to get CSU to fingerprint the place. Franco parks near Bud's shop to watch it. He then speaks in his radio to say where he is and what he sees. Hank looks at information on Rachel and Wu updates him on BOLOs, telling him that Bud's truck is on the list. He tells Hank that the BOLO just came back and that it's at Bud's shop. Hank tells Wu to call Trubel because Nick needs to get out of there. The doorbell buzzes at Bud's shop and he starts to freak out. Nick tells him to calm down because it's probably just a customer. Bud goes to see who it is as Trubel gets a call from Wu and Hank about Bud's truck being watched. The call ends and Nick looks outside but doesn't see anyone. Bud returns, saying he hates when people come in asking how much it'll cost to repair their fridge, but they don't know what kind of fridge they have. Nick tells him it was probably a cop because they are watching the shop. Nick says they need a diversion and tells Bud to back his truck into the loading bay. Bud doesn't understand why at first, but Eve tells him that he is the diversion. Bud then points out a freezer that Nick could fit into. Wu calls Franco and Franco tells him, "Captain ordered me not to talk to you guys." Wu tells him Renard is out of control and Franco agrees that it seems like it, but Renard still has rank. Wu says, "I'm gonna give you an address. If that's where you are, don't say anything." He says the address for Bud's shop and Franco stays quiet. Wu thanks him and hangs up. Hank tells Wu that a SERT team has been ordered to the shop. Wu tells him that Franco is there, and a tech walks up to tell them about the fingerprints at Rachel's apartment. She tells them that the findings are a little awkward, which is why she personally brought them the results. She says, "Captain Renard's fingerprints are all over that place. I know she was working on his campaign, but I think she was working on something else." Bud and Monroe load a fridge into the back of Bud's truck. After it's loaded, Monroe goes back inside. Bud then hears tires squealing and sees multiple vehicles pull up. SERT officers get out, as does Renard. He then stands with Franco and the SERT Team Commander. Franco tells Renard, "Suspect's vehicle just pulled into the loading bay. They loaded in a freezer big enough to hold a man." Renard responds, "They're getting ready to go. Get in position." Inside the shop, Bud tells him that the police are surrounding the shop and Nick looks outside as SERT officers get into position. Rosalee asks Eve if there is something she can do and Eve tells her she'll try. She tries to woge, but she's unable to and starts to fall to the ground, but Nick manages to grab her as she falls to her knees. Eve tells him, "I'm so sorry." Outside, the SERT Team Commander tells Renard that they are in position and Renard says, "Take them down." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Eisbiber *Hundjäger *Löwen (body only) *Schakal (body only) *Siegbarste (body only) *Zauberbiest (body only) Videos Select Scene Behind the Scenes Production Notes *Bitsie Tulloch is now credited as Elizabeth Tulloch. *Hannah R. Loyd (Diana Schade-Renard) was promoted to a guest star. *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The episode picks up right after ended. *An APB shoot-to-kill order is put out on Nick. *Rosalee tells Monroe not to tell anyone about her being pregnant. *Eve starts to have more and more difficulty being able to woge as the episode progresses after having been healed with the stick. *Adalind tells Nick about her cursed ring. *Renard imagines seeing blood on his hands and hearing Meisner's voice for the first time since killing both Bonaparte and Meisner. *An investigation into Rachel Wood's death begins. *This episode marks the first time Eve and Bud have met in person. Trivia *This was the first season premiere to not be the first episode filmed for its season, as was first for season 6. References Category:2018 Grimmy Award Winners